The present invention relates generally to refrigerators, and, more specifically, to water valves therein.
A refrigerator includes a refrigeration compartment in which food is stored below room temperature but above freezing, and a freezer compartment in which frozen food is stored below freezing temperature.
The freezer commonly includes an automatic icemaker which is periodically supplied with water to fill an icetray therein for forming ice cubes. And, it is common to also include an accessible dispenser in the freezer door for dispensing ice cubes on demand, as well as dispensing cold water.
The refrigerator is connected to a common water supply tube and requires a suitable valve for periodically refilling the icetray, and a second valve for dispensing water when desired. The icemaker valve is typically operated using a timer to suitably refill the icetray. However, due to variation in water pressure in the water supply, timed operation of the icemaker valve may result in variation in ice cube size.
In the cross referenced application a specifically configured spool valve is used in combination with a two-compartment doser having a movable septum therein for alternately supplying doses of water to the icemaker.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved doser valve for use in the icemaker.
A rotary doser valve includes a stator with a plurality of ports therein which stator cooperates with a rotor having a plurality of channels therein. The rotor is rotatable against the stator in first and second positions which alternately channel water to and from a doser for refilling an icemaker.